Let's Play a Love Game, Play a Love Game
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: A series of oneshots on every pairing you can think of in H.I.V.E.---Chapter 2: "Anytime, Natalya." Some combat practice with Raven ; Nero/Raven. Chapter 1 was Otto/Wing.
1. OttoWing

Okay, so once again, I've made a possible mind scarring fic. And this time, IT'S M-LICIOUS.

Characters in H.I.V.E. owned by Mark Walden.

* * *

**WARNING**: Explicit themes MAY appear. Flames will be laughed at for ignorance. I gave a fair warning, so enjoy if you will.

* * *

Pairing one: Otto/Wing

Rating: T to M for sexual themes

* * *

Missus Allison Kirby had seen many things in her time. She had, with all the grace that the good Lord could bless her with, tried to tolerate all those things.

Across the street, some rich Negro had moved in. Friendly, he was. She appreciated him well enough, as long as he didn't touch her.

Nearby was that couple with their twin children. They were sweet enough, but the girl was only twenty, too young an age to be married and to raise children. Standards had lessened, Mrs. Kirby noticed, since her day; the man was a stuttering bumbler when it came to things a man should take care of.

But Mrs. Allison Kirby managed to stand it as she could. With dignity.

It was quite a blow to her dignity, though, when those... those PEOPLE moved in next door.

The others in the neighborhood welcomed them decently; it was a good town after all. Still, not even Allison Kirby's tolerance could capacitate those two that had moved in next door.

A married couple, in their twenties. HOMOSEXUALS. Sodomites. Dirty men were being accepted into the town she once trusted could toe the line.

It upset her poor old body to no end, but all she could do was suffer quietly from the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Garfield Hall was surprised to meet the couple moving into the next house. Mildly surprised, seeing as he knew that quite a few married men lived in the city, but he hadn't really met a couple such as this in person. He wondered if they were what he'd expect them to be, and wondered if he was profiling too much. He wondered a lot of things as he stood at the door with a pie in hand, rubbing the back of his head as was a habit.

The one who answered the door had hair so blond it was practically white. Blue eyes looked him over once and raised a hand in greeting. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Garfield Hall, your neighbor. Just wanted to give you a welcome, you know?" Said Gar, eyeing the boxes in the hall.

"It's nice to meet you." Said the blond, taking Gar's extended hand. "I'm... David."

"Oh, well, good to meet you, David. Can I call you Dave? Uh, I brought a pie." Gar stuttered. He was never really a man of eloquence when it came to meeting new people, but every word was a 50/50 chance of insult toward their new neighbor/s.

"Oh, really? That's cool. Um, let me invite you to the kitchen. We haven't really set up the rest of the house yet." David said in a friendly manner, accepting the pie Garfield offered.

They passed through the hall and by the living room, where Gar noticed another man (most probably the husband—err, other husband) unpacking books.

David stopped by the entrance. "Hey W—Will, this is our neighbor, Garfield." David said. The man (Asian, by the looks of him) stood up. Garfield noticed his build; he almost looked like a ninja in his black shirt and pants, lithe enough but with muscle wrapped over bone like a Christmas present.

His manhood felt veritably threatened by the level of testosterone this guy was emanating.

"Nice to meet you." The man, Will, nodded his acknowledgement, friendly as his partner, but said nothing more.

"He's the quiet type. Come on, let's get this pie on some plates. We just unpacked the kitchen stuff." Said David, egging him on to the white-tiled kitchen.

"So.... how's moving?" Gar asked, attempting to initiate conversation.

David was bringing out plates and poured some water out.

"Okay."

"Where are you from?"

"Hm? Oh, we just moved in from the UK."

"Oh. Huh, that's cool. Um, well, you just got married? I heard."

Gar faltered for a moment when David looked at him questioningly. "Well, I just heard." The other defended. "Yeah. We just did a month ago. We're settling in here for a while, to get away from things. Our jobs are pretty hectic."

"Oh, what are you then, secret agents?" Gar joked. David glared at him.

Then he laughed. They both did.

"That's rich! Hahah, just a little joke, sorry. Fell kinda flat, didn't it?"

"Nah. Oh, wow, this pie is delicious!"

A crash sounded from the living room, breaking the atmosphere of awkward friendliness.

"Sorry! I just dropped a vase!" Will called across the hall.

David looked at the clock. "Oh, is it that late already? Sorry, Gar, we made preparations for tonight. I hope you understand." He said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

Gar was taken aback, but nodded. "It's okay. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh no!" David said, opening the back door. "I'm glad you visited. You should come around more often."

He sounded sincere enough, Gar decided cheerfully as he walked out the back door. At least he hadn't done anything offensive or stupid. David seemed like a really nice guy, and it would be good to have neighbors who wasn't as fanatically crazy as old Missus Kirby.

* * *

In the living room, the man currently under the name of Will held down a black-clad attacker. With a snap, the man fell limp.

"Wing!" 'David' ran into the living room, looking worried. "It's all right, Otto. There was no damage, but Laura may kill us for destroying that priceless 'wedding gift' vase." Wing said dryly.

"I doubt. I heard from Shelby that she got it from a two-pound store in a Loch Ness gift shop." Otto examined the body. "Looks like another low-level assassin. I'm surprised they tracked us so fast."

"I don't think we have to worry about it." Wing said. "This one's an independent, so maybe the ones who hired him asked him to track us. But he has no machinery or communication equipment, so they probably don't even know that he found us."

Otto took out some equipment from one of the boxes and found something that resembled a Blackbox from their old H.I.V.E. days. He scanned the assassin's body, closing his eyes as he collected data.

"You're right. They may suspect us, but they have no means of knowing our location. And we make sure it stays that way." Said Otto.

* * *

The assassin their agency had sent earlier did not report back. His last location led them to a certain area, consisting of five blocks of a suburban area.

They tracked about six suspects that could have been the ones they were hunting down. The infamous team of four had been suspected of separating, and a few people in the town matched their descriptions of the two males and two females currently running from their authority.

Different agents were sent to infiltrate and bug the houses, hoping for some incriminating evidence.

Hidden in the telephones, under tables, and everywhere they could, five bugs per house assured their knowing of any conversation going on.

"So these two are supposedly a newly married couple of homosexual men. They match the descriptions pretty well. One of the guys is a redhead, but it could've just been dyed." Said Special Agent Julie Farmes.

"You think these fruits are really the guys? The greatest crime 'syndicate' made up of only four operatives?" Agent Michael Stone sounded more or less doubtful.

"I don't know anything. The higher ups want them brought down, but we gotta find them before anything else." Farmes replied, adjusting the audio.

There was little feedback before they heard voices.

"_... visiting today. We'd better get the house ready." _

"_Mm. There's a lot we still need to talk about, and things have been bad enough with__—__"_

The voice cut off as some shuffling sounded.

"_With moving?"_ The other voice continued.

"_Yeah. I haven't been able to relax in a long time." _

There was a short silence.

"_You want me to... relieve your tension?"_ The voice suddenly became sensual, low.

"_It's... been a while."_

Agents Stone and Farmes listened closely, their eyes wide.

The sound of falling furniture was unmistakable, among... other things.

"Oh my god. Are they...?" Stone began.

"_Right there!" _

"_Ah__—__ harder, Will!" _

Farmes felt all the blood rush to her face.

The sounds kept on as they heard bodies bump against the wall. The phone was knocked off the table and their bug was crushed in the fray.

Feedback was all they heard, as the agents, jaws dropped, stared at the speakers.

"Wow. That was intense."

"SHUT UP."

* * *

Wing and Otto sat on the couch, looking bored as Otto examined a bug they'd crushed as they searched the room for any such equipment. Fortunately enough, there weren't any cameras implanted. Otherwise, their charade would have been made transparent.

"This is the only one in the living room, but I'm pretty sure there are others in the house." Otto said, unable to suppress a smirk.

"Will we do a repeat performance, or should I just use the disruptor?"

"As much as I would love to torture whoever is spying on us with more mental images, I think the latter idea would be a better option." Wing said, uprighting the furniture they'd purposely knocked down to add the to 'effect'.

"You take away all the fun." Said Otto, deactivating the rest of the bugs with his disruptor.

The speakers received only feedback from there, but agents Stone and Farmes had quickly crossed the couple off the list of suspects even before then.

In the meantime, Otto mused, he would have a good story to tell Shelby and Laura once they arrived from Oman.

* * *

.end.

* * *

Authors notes: To clarify, Wing and Otto are running from an agency out to kill them, Otto dyed his hair red after the meeting with Gar, Otto and Wing are keeping undercover as gay men and they never actually had sex.

But the images count for something 8D

And I know it's technically not an actual pairing fic, but it just HAD to be written. It was inspired by volume three, chapter 13, page 18-20 of the manga "Wild Adapter", which you may find on .

Vote for the next pairing you wanna see in chapter two.


	2. RavenNero

PAIRING: Nero/Raven (by popular demand)

Rating: K+ to T for implications

"ANYTIME"

Characters belong to Mark Walden 8D

* * *

"Anytime, Natalya."

There were few moments Maximilian Nero found himself comfortable, and more importantly, absolutely safe. To be fair, H.I.V.E. was a secure facility as it was, but the past attacks had taught him that there could be no real security when you're supposed to be a real villain, a viable criminal mastermind.

One of the moments, ironically enough, that Nero felt safe, was facing a particularly powerful combatant in the brightly lit training room. Maximilian had donned a lighter, more comfortable form of clothing in his Gi, the loose raiments used commonly by martial artists.

Across from him stood a shorter figure, donning the same Gi and looking ready to strike in no moment's notice. Raven the assassin was not present at that time, with only Natalya, as calm as you like, training with H.I.V.E.'s infamous headmaster.

The first strike was like that of a cobra, Natalya's hand swiftly smiting sideways in a backhand Maximilian nearly failed to block. It only took half a second, but Max was able to counter with a strike of his left, his right hand having caught Natalya's first strike.

The assassin was much quicker, more experienced in hand to hand, and she was able to counter much faster than Maximilian with the next swing, this time of her leg.

Max ignored the last strike that bruised his left cheek, actually able to grip her close enough to flip the assassin, but such a move was prepared for, as Natalya twisted almost inhumanly, letting herself be flipped and then throwing her legs out to kick Max in the stomach before landing gracefully.

The older man, on the other hand, had to roll back on his shoulder to avoid too much damage as he fell, clutching his stomach as he was winded. "You are improving, Max." Natalya said, smiling.

"Not yet." Max was able to say before he charged again, catching Raven in the leg with a low blow. The assassin fell, flipping her body with one hand before she made contact with the padded floor.

On her way up, she caught Max by the neck and used the motion to bring him down, the man landing on his back and Raven keeping him down with her weight as she straddled his stomach.

"Better." She said, smiling an almost cat-like smile.

Max slowly broke into a grin.

"Anytime, Natalya."

And she struck, with the experience of a master.

And more importantly, a lover.

* * *

Sorry if I've failed you guys as a fic writer D8 Haven't been getting into the HIVE mood.

Trying though.


End file.
